


Flash

by aizashira



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizashira/pseuds/aizashira
Summary: Jaemin likes to take pics of hot guys in trains from time to time.





	Flash

JAEMIN:  
**ALERT: there is a cutie in**  
**front of me on the train**

 

HAECHAN:  
**take a pic but do it**  
**!!SECRETLY!!**  
**you're always so obvious**

 

JAEMIN:  
**I AM NOT**  
**I am stealth itself**

 

HAECHAN:  
**K.**

 

JAEMIN:  
**-_-**  
**Anyways I'm gonna try to**  
**get a pic wish me luck**

 

Jaemin positioned his phone as discreetly as possible, sliding it under his jacket and leaving only the the camera part in sight. 

 

He looked down to check if the good-looking stranger's face was in view before quickly tapping on the screen. 

 

_Click._

 

An unwanted light appears and disappears just as quickly as it arrived.

 

Jaemin's eyes widened in fear and embarassment as he quickly hid his phone inside his jacket and pretended to be interested in the scenery outside the train window. 

 

He started whistling, for no reason at all besides for the extra "normal guy" effect and tried his best to seem completely mundane and not like he just took a photo of a hot stranger. 

 

He was just minding his own business, after all.

 

Jeno blinked a bit, blinded by a sudden flash that seemed awfully like that of a camera's. He looked down at the guy sitting in front of him. 

 

He was whistling and sneaking a peek at him every few minutes. Jeno held a chuckle. He was being _so_ obvious.

 

"I know you took a pic of me," Jeno said nonchalantly, looking out the train window.

 

The guy blushed a deep red and started scratching the back of his head. "No- I- uh- what?" he stuttered out. 

 

_Cute._ Jeno thought, smiling to himself.

 

Jeno has been told a lot he was handsome. But he's never experienced being unknowingly pictured by random strangers. 

 

Except now. 

 

"I'm sorry," Jaemin said, looking at the guy's black _Nirvana_ shirt. He felt too embarassed to look the hot guy in the eye. "I-I'll delete it. I didn't send it to anyone or save it somewhere else, I swear!" He defended, grabbing his phone and flipped the screen over to the cutie's side.

 

He positioned it so the cutie could very clearly see that he was deleting the picture he took of him. "There," Jaemin said. "Deleted. Nowhere to be seen. No more extra copies, no more nothing. Nada."

 

Jeno was kinda amused by now. He didn't mind the taking a picture thing though, it was fine by him; but he found it cute how the guy was so affected by him being discovered that he decided to play along.

 

_Ding._

 

Jeno looked at the phone in front of his face. "You... have a message..." Jeno slowly said, grinning immensely. The guy immediately scrambled to look but it was too late. 

 

Jeno saw. 

 

_1 new message from:_ **_Haechan_ **

 

HAECHAN:  
**HOLY SHIT THAT IS ONE HOT MAN**

 

Jaemin wanted to die. 

 

"I-it's not what you think!" Jaemin quickly defended, racking up his brain for a good enough excuse for his stupid ass actions.

 

The hot guy laughed -which Jaemin found _very_ adorable- and let go of his hold on the pole to grab Jaemin's phone.

 

"Wha-" Jaemin managed to say before noticing what he was doing and getting red in the face. Again. For the 28478474th time.

 

The cutie was taking a selfie. 

 

The gorgeous guy that Jaemin tried to "discreetly" take a pic of was taking a selfie on his phone.

 

Was he in heaven? 

 

"Here you go," the cutie said, handing over Jaemin's phone, "This is my stop. Call me whenever you can!"

 

He also left his number.

 

Jaemin didn't know how much more red he could get while watching the cutie wave goodbye as he got off the train.

 

He awkwardly waved back from the window as the train sped past him, the station and finally, the view of the city.

 

And then he realized something.

 

He was three stations past his stop.

 


End file.
